Seekers Of Light: Visions of Darkness
by princess2906398
Summary: My name is...what is my name...Autumn, that's it. Why do they care about me? What makes me so special?. They saved me, but for their own greedy purposes. No need to sentence me to hell, i'm living it. The 'sight' is what they keep saying. They say I have it but what is this 'sight'. Will I fade away into the darkness or will I surpass my abilities and make my own destiny?. R
1. Chapter 1

**SEEKERS OF LIGHT**

**CHAPTER ONE:**

I saw darkness everywhere. It was raining blood. My hands were covered in the thick scarlet liquid as I saw my friends dead body below me. I could'nt tell where we were, all I could see was darkness and the silhoutes of many people. I could hear their screams and fell their pain. the ground started to shake and then I felt the temputure rise as I screamed in pain. I was being burned alive as gravity took over and the darkness washed over me, comsuming me in the dark. I jolted awake as sweat dripped my forehead. I looked around the unknown room. It was very spacious. The dark curtains closed, blocking out the sunlight. The foor poster canopy king sized bed. I looked at what I was wearing. I was wearing a pink colored short skirt with black short shorts underneath. A pink top that connected to my black choker. There were several different rows of black and brown beads that were connected to my choker finally connecting to my top. The top came up to my chest and showed off my flat toned stomach with a small silver piercing. I had on small lacey blak fingerless gloves also. My shoes were small brown boots with brown fuzz at the top. My hair was a very dark red color that came down to my lower back in elegant curls. My skin was a natural pale color with long dark eyelashes and my ocean blue eyes with darker flecks of blue. My full lips a light rose color. I looked around while holding my head, trying to remeber anything that happened before this. I didn't remeber anything except the piercing screams that haunted my dreams. My head started throbbing. I jerked my head upwards as the door opened and in walked a man with a top hat and a nice suit with his hair combed back. He seemed like the lazy type.

"So your finally awake?, good it's about time" he said as he came over to me. I stared at him. He grabbed my arm roughly. I gasped in pain. I had'nt noticed until now that my arm was all bandaged up. He unwrapped the bandage and threw it on the floor. He grabbed a new set of bandages and start to wrap it up.

"Thankyou for your kindness, but may I please ask where I am?" I asked him in my soft angelic voice. He sighed and tightened the bandage. He sat on the bed beside me. I eyed him curiously.

"You don't remember anything do you?" I nodded my head no.

"I do remember my name though"

"And what might that be" he asked curiously.

"It's Autumn, though I don't remember my last name" He looked at me with those amber eyes of his.

"Well then Autumn, you'll be staying with us, let's go meet the others. Shall we" he said as he held out his hand. I gratefully took it.

"You know you still haven't answered my question, where am I?"

"Persistant aren't you, were at the Earl's mansion that he let us live in"

"What is your name?" I asked him

"It is Tyki Mikk, my little Rose" he said to me. I blushed slightly. We walked down several hallways until we got to a, by the looks of it, a dining room. There were people around the table.

"Ah, Tyki, so nice of you to join us and it looks like she's awake as well. Let's introduce her to the family shall we" a man with a round body and a small top hat said. He seemed to always been grinning.

"Hello there, I am Road Kamelot, and we will be best friends ok?" she said excitedly, though I could tell she could be very dangerous. "This is Skin Bolic and you already know Tyki".

"Hi there beautiful, i'm Devit and this is Jesdero" a guy said as he put his arm around my shoulders and leaned toward me pervertedly. I sighed annoyed already.

"I'm Lulubell and this is my maid Mimi"

"And finally I am the Earl, welcome to the family, what is your name?"

"My name is Autumn, um, Rose" I said in a thinking position and ended with a soft smile.

"Looks like you picked a good last name" Tyki said to me. I nodded to him. Jasdero put his arm around me on the other side.

"Will you please let go" I said to them firmly.

"Ooo, touchy touchy, but what if we don't"

"Then this will happen" I said as I grabbed both of there arms and twisted it around there back, to point where I almost broke their arm. They grunted in pain as Road laughed. "I can already tell i'm going to like it here". I let them up with some persuasion from Tyki.

"Well, I would like you to go on a mission with Road if you don't mind, to find the innocence in the rewinding town" he said and with that Road grabbed me and Lero, a talking pumpkin umbrella and led us through the door. She through me a black cloak with a hood. We got to a the town where the supposed innocence was. We took Road's door to get here. She told me all about exorcists, Akuma and everything else that needed to be known. When we got into town she told me that I could go walk around town and get used to the outside a little. I nodded and thanked her for her kindness. I was walking around town not noticing a man staring at me. I apparently looked susupicious. I mean a silk black cloak hid me from the rest of the world. Someone had grabbed my shoulder in an effort to stop me. I looked back to see a boy with white hair and grey eyes. He had been cursed I could tell by the mark on his face.

"Exscuse me but what are you doing here?" he asked me. I thought of a lie to tell him.

"I live here little boy, what are you doing here?" I asked him as I moved his hand off my shoulder, exposing my bandages on my arm.

"What happened, and i'm not a little boy, i'm only 16"

"And i'm 17, so that makes you little in my book" I told him then quickly walked away.

"Wait!" I didn't give him a chance to talk. I walk through town then walked straight into somebody. I looked up and saw Tyki in his Noah form.

"Ah, my little Rose, how are you?, bored?" he asked me as he helped me up. I looked at him in a thinking position.

"Not really, just trying to find Road" I said and then he grabbed me around the waist and led me into an alley. "Where are we going?".

"To Road" he said then put a hand over my mouth and the other around my stomach. He was behind me as we started to go through the ground. I screamed into his hand. "Don't worry, it's not like i'm going to kill you" he said to me. We came back out of the ground and saw a huge spiral thing with a clock over it. I saw Road dodging huge spirals of wind. I stared in amazement as she ordered an akuma to blow itself up.

"Why is she doing that, it's not right, he won't live in peace" I said to silent Tyki. "I have to stop her" I said but Tyki tightened his grip on my waist. I was about to say something but he smashed his lips to mine hungrily, lustful. I whimpered as he pulled away. My lips were swollen and throbbing, blood trickled silently. I stared at him with shock at what he just did to me. I thought he was different.

"You should learn your place, my little Rose" he said then let me fall to the ground. Road came over to us as Allen and Lenalee looked at us. Allen seemed shocked at me.

"You were the girl in town that I met, your a noah?". I was about to reply but Tyki beat me to it.

"Not yet, she belongs to me, she is my property" I stared at him while Road laughed at my expression.

"Looks like she doesn't like that, you think we would save her just because, she has the **'sight' **of course we need her to our advantage" she said as she held me by my hair. Allen rushed over to me with Lenalee and a woman named Miranda but Road pulled us into her door. When we got back Tyki had my hands bound behind my back. Devit and Jesdero started messing with my hair. Skin was eating sweets while Road was playing with Lero. Tyki went to report to the Earl. After about five more minutes Tyki came back and roughly picked me up to a standing position.

"The Earl wants me to punish the little Rose" he said as we started walking, more like him pushing me to his room down the hall on the top floor of the castle.

"Don't brake her Tyki, I still want to play dress up with her later" Road said as skin continued eating his sweets.

"No fair, Tyki get's to have all the fun" Jesdero complained.

"Can you share?" Devit asked with an evil smirk.

"Sorry boys, not this time" he said as we went up the stairs. When we got to his room he shut the curtains and locked the door. I looked at him curiously.

"What are you going to do to me, hit me?, beat me?, kill me?" I asked him scared for my life.

"Now why would I kill you, the others I could do to you ya know, you like it rough?" he asked as he pushed me onto the bed. I gasped as he held my hands above my head. He started to kiss my stomach getting lower with each kiss. He was slow but continued to do it to make me squirm. I started to try get out of his grasp.

"Let me go, and I won't tell anyone about you guys, I'll do anything you ask, I swear" I said wtih a sob as put one of the hands holding my wrists together on my thigh and started to massage it. I whimpered.

"Ok then, but anything like that again, and i'll have to continue with the punishment, but of course it doesn't have to be a punishment, try and enjoy it" he said as he smashed his lips to mine roughly. He had stolen my first kiss back in the rewinding town and now he stole my second kiss. He seemed so nice before, but he was just being very posssesive and territorial. What was the 'sight' exactly. I didn't know but I definitly had to find out one way or another. I had to escape this hell but how?. the next mission perhaps. He got off of me and I looked away from him. He put a finger under my chin and forced me to look at him. He smiled warmly at me but I snatched my head away.

"I have to use the bathroom" I said quickly as I went into the bathroom that was in his room. I looked at myself in the mirror. I frowned at my image. I brushed my hair back into place and took out a couple of ribbons that Jesdero and Devit put in my hair. My lips weren't swollen anymore and looked perfectly fine. To be honest I looked perfectly fine but I still was shaken on some many things. Tyki's possesiveness, what was the 'sight', who were the good guys? the Noah or the exorcists?. I came back out pushing my red elegant curls out of the way. My hair was parted on the side so it covered part of my left eye.

"Since you said you would do anything, go kill this exorcist, Allen Walker" he said as he handed her a piece of paper and Roads door showed up and he pushed me in. I landed in an alley. I did'nt have a cloak this time. I looked around warily as if someone was going to jump out and kill me any moment. My dark blue eyes drifted to the ground. I sighed and got up quickly. If I didn't do this I would get punished, badly. I was walking though town looking for the so called Allen walker when I saw him he was confronted by an akuma until a huge hammer came out of no where and destroyed it. I grunted at the impact of the explosion. I was thrown back about five feet. I opened my eyes to see a blury figure running towards me. He had white hair and that's when I noticed that he had start to talk to me. I grunted with pain as I tried to sit up. My vision cleared and there sat Allen walker and a red head.

"Are you Allen Walker?" I asked him.

"Uh yeah, you know me?"

"Sorta, and you are?" I asked the red head as he smiled at me.

"I'm Lavi, by the way what's your name sweet cheeks?" he asked me. I chuckled evily.

"I geuss I should tell you, it's not like you'll live to see another day after this" mostly to myself but Lavi overheard. "It's Autumn Rose, exorcist Allen Walker and Bookman Junior Lavi" I said. Lavi activated his innocence as I jumped back about ten feet and grabbed my bow staff that was on my thigh. I spun it around and let it extend to it's original size. It was brown and white with black markings on it. It had one silver spear head on one end that cirved inward. The other side was flat so I could send my compressed soul wavelength through it, shocking my opponent with high volts of my soul wavelenght. Lavi tried to attack me but I moved faster than him and went straight for Allen. I attacked Allen but he moved to side. I was able to cut him on the cheek a little. I decided that it would be better to attack in the woods. I knew they would follow me considering I knew about the Noah.

"Come back here" Allen yelled as I went straight threw the woods. he followed pursuit with Lavi tailing him. I jumped into a tree so he wouldn't see me. I saw Allen below me and I smirked evily. I didn't want to do this but if I didn't I would most likely die and when I kill him I could leave and go on my own somewhere safe. Somewhere I won't be used for other people's greed and power. I noticed someone's presence behind me. I moved to turn but they grabbed me from behind and tackled me to the ground. Allen activated his innocence when Lavi picked me up.

"Too easy, you really think you could take on two exorcists by yourself?, and one of us is a bookman remember?" Lavi said as he tightened his grip on me. I grunted in annoyance.

"I'm not finished yet!" I replied as I used my staff and hit him in his stomach with the flat side so I could send my soul wavelenght through him. He coughed up blood and flew back and hit a tree, denting it. I turned my focus to Allen. Lavi had got up again and brought out his hammer.

"I don't have time to deal with you Junior, i'm only here for Allen" I said as I got in a fighting stance. They were on either side of me. Allen started fireing his weapon while Lavi started swinging. I started to dodge the attacks with my martial arts skill. I was doing front flips and back flips, rolls ect. I was waiting for the chance to strike Allen but Lavi kept getting in the way. "Looks like i'll have to deal with you first, Junior" I said as I jumped into the air and tried to kick him but he moved, before he got to far away I used the sharp side and stabbed his shoulder then hit him with the other side sending him through a tree and on to the ground, making yet another dent. I wasn't paying attention to Allen and he shot me down. I didn't have to time to block as he continued to shoot me. He stopped. I was using my special ability to heal by water. I was soaking up the water from the ground and letting it run over my body. It healed the serious wounds as I pretended to be knocked out. I waited till he got close enough and jumped up stabbing him in the stomach then hitting him with my soul's wavelength in the chest. he coughed up blood as I stared at him, sadness in my eyes. He seemed to take note of that.

"Why?" was all he said.

"I'm sorry, Allen" his eye's widened at that comment then he was sent flying through a tree. "Looks like work here is done, now maybe the Noah will leave me be for once, though I highly doubt that, why do I have to have the 'sight'?" I asked myself, not knowing someone was listening. That person had snuck up behind me when I was fighting Allen. I felt someone hit the pressure point on the back of my neck. I gasped as blackness encircled me. I felt strong hands grab me from behind and someone jump down urgently.

LAVI POV:

I caught the falling girl. She seemed so much more peaceful when she was sleeping. Someone had jumped down from the trees. I turned to look. It was Bookman.

"Lavi, what happened?" he asked me.

"This girl is the one that Allen told us about, the one that was with the Noah, we think she may have been forced to join them and do this to us" I replied to him still holding the girl in my arms. Bookman looked at her with curiousity.

"It's amazing how she could do this to you guys, where's Allen?" I pointed to a heap on the forest floor. He quickly rushed over to him. "The battle might have turned out differently if Allen was completely healed up, he did just get out of the hospital".

"Hey Bookman, there's something else you should know, she said that she had the 'sight', you know what that means, if you do you never told me about it". Bookman stiffened at this and looked at her with curiousity once again. He grabbed Allen and started to carry him. "Where are we going, since your not going to answer my question".

"Back to the Black Order, Lenalee and Komui are already there with the other finders" he said and with that we carried them back to HQ. Luckily it was'nt that far away.

**_Well I hope you like it, this was my first one so yeah. _**

**_BYE BYE I HOPE YOU LIKE CHAPTER TWO AS WELL AS CHAPTER ONE_**

**_HAVE A GREAT DAY OF WHATEVER!_**

**_hehehehe, should I kill someone, maybe_**

**_you have been warned_**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO:**

AUTUMN POV:

I woke up to a blinding white light. I tried to sit up but couldn't. I looked at my wrists. My wrists were handcuffed to the hospital bed. I tried to get out of it but couldn't. I sighed in frustration.

"Don't even try to leave, you won't be able to, Autumn" I jerked my head to the door to find Lavi standing there with Bookman. I gritted my teeth. "So who gave you the orders to eliminate Allen?"

"If you tell us we'll tell you about the 'sight'" I widened my eyes at what Bookman said. I definitly wanted to know who I was, what I was. I didn't have no chose.

"The clan of Noah" I replied cooly.

"Why did you do it?" Lavi asked me. I didn't know what to say. I had this feeling in my soul that someone was watching our conversation. Someone would be watching me at all times.

"They made me, they said they would kill me if I didn't" I said as I stared out the window. "Your probably wondering how we met, well i'll tell you". "I don't remember anything except waking up in the Earl's castle". "They say that they saved me, but really they only want me for the so called 'sight'". "You don't even need to sentence me to hell, i'm living it". I finished talking. They were speachless.

"I know you Autumn Cross" he said. Lavi gasped at my last name.

"That's not my last name, it's Rose, not Cross" I said as I tried to get out of the handcuffs.

"NO!, you are the daughter of General Marian Cross, no one knew of you except the Generals, me and the leaders of the Black Order organization" he said as he got closer to me.

"NO I'M NOT!" I yelled back at him. "If I had a family they would save me from that hell, they would have wouldn't have left me on my own" I said as I looked down and sobbed quietly. Someone put a hand on my shoulder.

"With your abilities and the power of the 'sight' inside of you, your very powerful at your age". "People will definitly take advantage of that". "They must have erased your memories".

"Can you give me back my memories" I asked Bookman as he removed his hand from my shoulder.

"No, it will cause you pain and the madness will absorb you completely, you must never get them back" he said. I just sat there thinking on what happened.

"I'll tell you about your abilities later, for now get some rest, someone will keep an eye on you everywhere you go, just in case" Bookman said. "Starting with Lavi". With that he left us alone in the now dark room, but left a plate of food for me. It was chicken, rice and green beans. My stomach rumbled quietly. Lavi chuckled beside me and grabbed the plate. I thought he was going to take off my handcuffs, but he didn't suprisingly. He grabbed a spoon and took a spoonful of rice and put it towards my mouth. I stared at him.

"It's not poisoned, it's ok to eat it, go ahead" he said as he tried to persuade me to eat.

"You try it first, just in case" He chuckled again.

"Looks like someone doesn't trust me"

"Well nobody trusts me enough to let me eat my own food, it's not like I would try to run away to the Noah" I said quietly. He then looked at me and ate the food. Satisfied he fed me the rest of my dinner. When I was finished he covered me up with a blanket and I tried to fall asleep in the uncomfortable position, waiting for dawn to come so I could learn about this curse I journey has now started.

I woke up the next morning to talking. I blinked open my eyes wearily. My hands were still on either side of my face, handcuffed. I saw Lavi and Bookman and a guy with glasses and a lab coat. He looked kinda of weird.

"Ah, did we wake you up?" the strange man said.

"She doesn't like to talk much, trust issues" Lavi stated matter of factly with a smile. I glared at him as my eyes sparked enough for the three of them to notice.

"What did you say?" I asked him in a whispered tone that chilled their bones, even Bookman's. Lavi backed away slowly.

"Now don't be rash Autumn, think about this, do you really want to hurt me?" he asked me with a pleading smile. I smirked at him.

"Oh, how could I Lavi dear, i'm handcuffed to the bed, stupid rabbit" I said sarcastically. He laughed at me. I gave him a confused look. I looked at Bookman, remembering his promise he made me. All of a sudden my head started to throb gently but was building up by the second.

"Ugh, Bookman, can you give me something for my head, it's throbbing" I more demanded at the moment. I then started to fade out. I blinked my eyes and I wasn't in the hospital room anymore. I was somewhere dark and all of a sudden a monster ran at me. It had a black body but a red face, like his face was on fire. He had claws for fingers. He screeched at me and scratched me deeply in the stomach. I screamed as I clutched my stomach. Blood was on my hands. I opened my eyes and I was in the hospital room on the floor clutching my stomach. Lavi was down on his knees by my side while the others went to go find some help.

"AUTUMN, ANSWER ME, ARE YOU OK?" Lavi yelled at me to get my attention.

"That thing, was it real?, was it some kind of demon?" I asked myself.

"Autumn!, what are you talking about, what happened?" he asked me once again. I looked up at him and hugged him. He seemed shocked by the embrace at first. I started to shake once again. I buried my face in his shirt as I replayed the image in my head. It had cut my stomach. I was once again reminded the pain in my stomach. I groaned at I held my stomach. "What did it look like?" he asked me as Bookman and Komui came in along with Allen and some other girl with two high pigtails that reached her mid back.

I can't remeber that much, just that the body was as dark as dark, and the face was red as if it was on fire or it had blood on it. And it also had claws that were covered in my blood, it cut me deeply, I could feel the pain" I said in shaky breathes. He looked down at me sympathetically.

"How many claws did it have?" Bookman asked me.

"Five" I said immidiatly. He seemed uncertain.

"Are you positive Autumn?" Komui asked me.

"Very" I said then showed them my stomach which was bleeding and had five claw marks on it. Lenalee, the girl with the pigtails, gasped and ran off with Allen.

"This has never happened before with someone who has the 'sight', she needs to stay near Lavi or me for time being, just in case" Bookman ordered as Komui went off to do something. I didn't care at the moment. I was going in and out of consciousness. I felt someone pick me up and people whispering as we walked down the hall. I saw Bookman beside the one who was carrying me, which I found out was Lavi. We entered a large dark room filled with books. He put me on one of the two beds. I opened my eyes slightly and winced at the pain as they started to inspect it. Bookman was putting thread through a needle. I widened my eyes a little bit, were they seriously going to stitch me up and not even give me something to numb it or ease the pain?. Apparently. At Bookman's command Lavi held me down.

I closed my eyes and bit my lip as he started to stitch me up.

"Don't worry, i'm almost done, then you can get some rest" Bookman said to me as Lavi continued to hold me down. He had my wrists above my head and roped my feet to the bed as well so I wouldn't move and accidentily get my self hurt.

"DON'T TALK, STITCH" I said through clenched teeth. I was starting to fight back. The pain was becoming unbareable. Soon he finished and they cleaned my wound and untied my wrists. I lay there in the bed with no blanket. I was cold, but too tired and in pain to move at the moment. I could barely see cleary at the moment. I let one tear escape. They had left a while ago to report to Komui. Bookman had to go somewhere and so Lavi was having to stay with me. The door opened and someone walked in. I already knew who it was, it was the red head Lavi. He walked over to me and set down a plate of food. He then did something I didn't think he was going to do. He picked me up and gently put me under the covers. He propped me up on the pillows and was going to feed me.

"You have to eat, and drink this as well, it will help with the pain" he said as he fed me the food and gave me the drink. I atea dn drank slowly.

"It's funny how you decided to give me something to ease the pain now" I said with a slight chuckle. "Where did Bookman go anyway?" I asked him.

"He went to contact the other generals, well the ones that we have contact with".

"Who are the ones he has contact with?"

"Lets see, Winters, Tiedoll and Nine" he said to me in a thinking position. "General Cross isn't here, he left a couple of years ago and cut the contact so we don't know where he is at the moment, we have a team that's looking for him though".

"Who's on the team?"

"You love asking questions don't you?, Allen, Lenalee, and me and Bookman so far"

"I would join you guys in the search for my father, but i'm pretty sure you see me as a threat" I said as I looked down. "When will I be able to get up and move around more, I mean if your with me then I won't get in trouble" I said matter of factly.

"We'll see when you actually do get better, for now just rest ok" he said to me and went to go lay down on the other bed and started to read file about the people at the black order. I sighed adn turned my back to him and drifted to sleep. Yet another bad day, when will all of this fear and suffering end?. I wish I could be trusted. When i'm able to move around I will train and help out the black order and get revenge on the Noah.

"She seems somewhat happy to be away from us, such a shame I never did have my fun with her did I?" I figure said while standing on an umbrella. The figure beside her smirked evily, planning a way to take his Rose back. He will, even if it means force, no one take's his property.

"Indeed, they will soon find use of her on missions and that's when we will strike but we must be patient and have our own fun, isn't that right, Millenium Earl" he said as he looked behind me to see the rest of his family all smiling evily in the moonlight so that you could only see their eyes and sadistic smiles. They all laughed as they dispeared through a huge purple door.

**Again another succesful chapter. DON"T YOU LOVE ME!. **

**Anyways, Thankyou for reading my story and everything, I hope it's good, I will continue to write.**

**Another important message people. If you want you can submit your own OC's (original character) to me and maybe i'll put them in the story. Don't give me just exorcist though people, finders can be main people you know, like an exorcists best friend or something. Noah also.**


End file.
